youtubecelebsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Higa
Ryan Higa, known as nigahiga on YouTube, is a Japanese-American comedian from Hilo, Hawaii. His videos used to feature his friends from Hilo including Sean Fujiyoshi, Tim Enos, Tarynn Nago (known collectively as "The Yabo Crew"). Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV, Higa's videos are usually solo efforts except during school breaks when he sometimes visits Hilo and collaborates with the Yabo Crew. They are known for their YouTube comedy videos, which have been viewed over 548 million times. As of August 2010, Higa's YouTube channel, nigahiga, has over 2.6 million subscribers. Content Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi started posting YouTube videos of themselves lip synching to songs in mid 2006 while attending Waiakea High School. They quickly expanded beyond songs, with a variety of other comedic pieces. Occasional guest appearances are made by Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun, Fernando Lorenzo, Mason Turner, Tarynn Nago, and Bryson Murata, collectively known as the "Yabo Crew". On Christmas Eve of 2008, Higa and Fujiyoshi's two most popular videos, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo, were removed due to copyright violations. On January 21, 2009, nigahiga's account was temporarily suspended and he was told to remove more copyrighted videos. Because of this, nigahiga's lip synching videos were all removed (with the exception of You're Beautiful, which was audio swapped), and so were most of his videos that include copyrighted music. As of now, all the music that is being played in nigahiga's videos is music Higa composed himself. How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were put back on nigahiga's channel in late August 2009, only to be removed a few days later, along with How to be Ninja and "How to be Nerd". Higa and Fujiyoshi used to have over 90 videos, but due to copyright incidents, their video number has dropped down to 65. In spring 2010, How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were made public once more. Films In 2008, Los Angeles producer Derek Zemrak offered to help them create their first feature-length film. The resulting film, Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure, was directed by Richard Van Vleet and released on November 14, 2008. It was shown in sold out theaters in Hawaii and California. The DVD was released on July 14, 2009 in the USA. Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure is about a down on his luck movie producer, played by Michael Buckley, who is seeking out famous celebrities in order to make a hit movie in 30 days or risk being fired. He chooses Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi after discovering the popularity of their YouTube videos. He invites them to Hollywood to make a movie. They accept the offer, and run into some amusing situations on the way. Ninja Melk, a 26 minute short film about ninjas, was released in August 2009. The plot revolves around Lapchung (played by Bryson Murata) hiring Ryan and Sean to become ninjas to catch the evil Bokchoy (played by Tim Enos) and his henchwoman, Gina (played by Tarynn Nago). Popularity Higa and Fujiyoshi's YouTube channel, nigahiga, was created on July 20, 2006. By March 2010, it had over 2,000,000 subscribers, making it the site's most subscribed channel. By November 2008, their videos had been viewed over 150 million times On May 10, 2009, Nigahiga passed the one million subscriber mark and ranked as YouTube's second most subscribed channel, just short of Fred's 1.2 million subscribers. On August 20, 2009, nigahiga overtook Fred to become the most subscribed YouTube channel of all time. On March 14, 2010, Nigahiga surpassed 2 million subscribers, becoming the first in YouTube's history to do so.